


He's so perfect

by nachtangel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Vague Rintori, one sided rintori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has to write a poem to pass Literature. His teammates tell him to write about something he loves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nitori's character song.  
> Basically Nitori being the adorable little duck he is and the Samazuka team being dorks.  
> Thank's to my beta @kusthegreat

“Nitori, see me after class” His teachers tone was soft as she placed the test on Nitori’s desk, quickly moving on through the rest of the class. There were both quiet sighs and whooping filling the room as each student turned over their papers to see their results. None of this really registered with Nitori though as he stared at the back of his test, not needing to look at the number to know it was bad, really bad, bad enough to mean staying behind after class. He knew he’d let his grades slip a little as he threw himself into swimming, but he didn’t think it had gotten to the point where he had to stay behind after class. The rest of the lesson didn’t quite reach the young swimmer, despite sitting at the front of the class he didn’t hear a word his teacher spoke. His head was filled with what ifs, there was only one that truly stuck out though, one that made his heart stop beating and his eyes sting with tears threatening to escape. _What if I have to quit the swim team._

  
The lesson ends and his classmates file out of the room as Nitori stays seated, still as a statue. He vaguely heard Kazuki assuring him that he’ll tell the captain why he’s late, but he doesn’t really listen, the thought of his captain and the disappointment he’d have in Nitori if he had to leave was too much to even think about.

  
“Nitori-kun?” He looks up suddenly, pulled from his thoughts as his teacher calls out to him, a hand waving to get his attention. She smiles kindly and leans against her desk, directly opposite his own.  
“I was very worried when I saw your test Nitori-kun, it’s not like you to get such a low mark. Are you having trouble with any other classes?” Nitori thought about it, his grades had dropped a little in all of his classes, though not quite as much as Literature. With his late night training sessions with Yamazaki senpai he hadn’t been able to keep up with the readings and found himself too tired to try and read during breakfast. Nitori didn’t want to say anything though, any confession that mentioned swimming would only give them a reason to force him to quit. He stayed quiet, looking back down at his desk. His teacher sighed quietly, picking up a leaflet on her desk.

  
“Well, you don’t need to tell me about other classes, but I am your literature teacher and right now there is a high chance you will fail this class. Which is why I would like you to enter this, you’ll get some extra credit just for entering and it may even help you get your head around some of what was in the test. I’ll even try and put you forward for a retake of this test, if you promise to study of course.” She handed him a leaflet as he looked back up at her. He didn’t really register what it was, it didn’t really matter, it was a lifeline. One that would let him continue swimming and pass Literature. He nodded, giving her a small smile and a bow of his head.

  
“Thank you sensei, I’ll do my best!” She smiled at his actions and then waved her hand.

  
“I’m sure you will. Now you better hurry or you’ll be late for practice right?” His eyes widened and nodded again, he scrambled to get all his stuff in his bag and walked quickly to the door. He turned and bowed again.

  
“Thank you sensei…” She smiled again shaking her head a little as he turned and ran at full speed down towards the pool, leaflet in hand.

* * *

It wasn’t until dinner that Nitori actually looked at the leaflet. Practice had gone well, Rin had only lectured him a little for being late but had later praised him when he got a new personal best. His earlier distress at the possibility of leaving the swim team had given him the extra push to do well. All the excitement and pride he had felt from a new personal best was completely forgotten as he read the leaflet. Nitori let out a cry as he collapsed onto the table hoping that if he hits his head enough against the solid surface he can forget today ever happened.

“Nitori senpai? What's wrong senpai? Are you okay? Do you feel sick, is the food not good? Oh god I had the same as you what you die, what if I die, what do we do NITORI SENPAI?” Nitori pulled his arms around his head trying to block out the cries from the loud red head. Its only when Momo starts poking him that he thrusts a hand out in his general direction, leaflet in hand.  
“Poetry...contest? Eh? Nitori senpai?” Momo read the words out confused, looking around at his other senpais at the table.

  
“Sensei told me if I enter the contest I can get the extra credit I need to pass Literature…” The breaststroke swimmer admits, sitting up, looking a little embarrassed. A few of his team mates laugh at the thought of Nitori reciting poetry, but he can see by the look in his captain's eyes, that he is more focused on the fact Nitori might be failing a class. Rin looks away before he can decipher if its worry or disappointment, so Nitori looks back to his other team mates.

  
“But ah, I’ve never written a poem before...what am I supposed to write about?” That stops the laughs. He’s met with a lot of confused faces and frowns. Clearly he wasn’t the only one that didn’t really listen during literature. Nitori pouts and looks over to Sousuke his face full of worry.

  
“Just write about something you know a lot about, something you love.” Yamazaki’s words are short and precise and Nitori wonders how he’s able to make something so obvious sound so wise. He nods and bows his head a little.

  
“I never knew you were so wise Sousuke” Rin laughs as he jabs his elbow into Sousuke’s side. Sousuke rolls his eyes and continues eating, ignoring the laughs from the rest of the team. Nitori stays quiet through the rest of dinner, thinking about what he loves most. It’s only when he makes his back to his room when he gets his inspiration though.

“Oi, Ai” Rin calls out to him just as Momo pushes past him to enter their room. Nitori turns around smiling brightly at his captain.

  
“Yes Rin Senpai?” Rin places a hand on Nitori’s shoulder, looking down at him with an expression he can’t quite read. He pauses and then sighs.

  
“Your studies are unfortunately just as important as swimming, don’t let it get to this stage with your other classes you hear me? Take your time on this, I’ll let you miss a few practices, just a few mind you, to let you get back on top of your studies. If you’re struggling you know you can always come talk to me.” The last part is rushed and said a little softer than the rest of it. Rin finishes with a pat on his shoulder and nods, walking away.

  
“Thank you Rin senpai, I won’t let you down!” Rin raises a hand in response, but doesn’t look back. Nitori smiles to himself, and with sudden inspiration grabs his bag to go find somewhere peaceful to write. Like most of his recent nights its spent at the pool, though this time instead of pushing himself to the limit as he listens to Yamazaki senpai’s instructions, he sits with his legs in the water, trousers rolled up to his knees and a notebook in hand as he tries to obtain the words to voice the feelings in his head.

* * *

The day of the poetry contest was finally here and Nitori was terrified. He had finished the poem relatively quickly and then almost immediately forgotten about it, using the time off Rin had given him to catch up on other homework and assignments that he had. Now he wished he hadn’t, now he wished he had spent at least some time on practicing, reading it out so he didn’t muddle his words, so that he at least had some confidence in what he was saying, so that these nerves didn’t make him want to bring up his lunch.

The whole school was here, it was mandatory which in some ways is a good thing Nitori thought to himself. _If they don’t want to be here they probably won’t be paying much attention…_ That also meant however that the whole team was there, and although they had all been supportive knowing that this would help him pass a class, he couldn’t help feeling that they would hold it over his head for the rest of his life. He was sure he had heard one of them mention filming it too. He tried to calm himself like he did before a big race, but found that if he started stretching backstage it’d look kind of weird. Nitori even found that he missed the sudden yell of Ai-chan from Iwatobi’s breaststroke swimmer, despite usually finding it annoying. He instead focused on breathing and gave his poem another read through, thankful that they hadn’t had to learn it by heart.

  
When he was finally called, Nitori stiffly walks onto stage, placing the slightly crumbled piece of paper on the podium and looking out at the crowd. His eyes go wide as he realises just how many people go to his school and begins to panic until he sees the cluster of familiar faces near the back. The swim team all sat together and he could even see Momo waving. Rin was there too of course and gave him a firm encouraging nod when their eyes met. Nitori smiled and nodded back, suddenly a lot calmer.

  
“Nitori Aiichiro, 2nd Year, _‘He’s so perfect’ _”__ Nitori glances at his teacher who is sat in the front row, she smiles and nods for him to start. Taking a deep breath he looks down at the paper and begins to recite his poem.

 

 

(italics indicate the words are in english)

_He’s a perfect swimmer._  
 _He’s my perfect idol._  
Senpai, you’re the best.

He’s thoroughly earnest and doesn’t compromise,  
I really respect him from the bottom of my heart,  
His whole being gives off a stoic aura,  
He’s really so cool, our prided captain.

Ever since I was small,  
I aspired for someone like him,  
To be able to be with him,  
I’m delighted.

I’m so happy that we call each other by our first names…  
That I’m soaring, I have to put in more effort!

In addition to being perfect in the first place, he’s even a hard worker  
This kind of amazing person’s not so easy to find  
His swimming overflows with a global talent  
He’s really so fascinating, our prided captain!

_He’s a perfect swimmer._  
 _He’s our perfect captain._  
Senpai, you’re the best.

Sometimes strict,  
With a romantic side,  
He’s leading this team, continuously,  
Pulling it along  
I’m moved!

He’s smiling a lot more than last year,  
And he looks like he’s having fun so I get even more enthusiastic.

He’s thoroughly earnest and doesn’t compromise,  
I really respect him from the bottom of my heart,  
His whole being gives off a stoic aura,  
He’s really so cool, I’ll follow him forever.

In addition to being perfect in the first place, he’s even a hard worker  
This kind of amazing person’s not so easy to find  
His swimming overflows with a global talent  
He’s really so fascinating, our prided captain.

Nitori bows as he finishes and looks out at the audience. Most of the students look a little bored, clapping politely because they have to. Their claps are nothing compared to the roar that comes from the swim team in the back. Most have stood up and are clapping louder than they do during a competition. He can see Momo waving again (“NITORI SENPAI!”), the rest have huge smiles, looking a mix of amused and proud. Even Sousuke is smiling, or maybe he’s laughing, Nitori can’t tell from so far away, but its a nice sight. He looks at the spot next to Sousuke, the spot where just a few moments ago his captain had sat and given him the encouragement he had needed to speak.

  
Nitori had shared a room with Rin for a whole year, he had seen him sleepy, hungry, angry, stressed, bored, content, happy and determined. The Rin he saw now was nothing like he had ever seen. Rin’s cheeks were a shade almost that of his hair, though you couldn’t see most of it as his head was down in his hands as he tried to hide from the people around him. Hide from embarrassment, hide from the laughter that came from Sousuke next to him. In that moment Nitori suddenly realised what he had done, what he had said and his eyes went wide once again before he rushed off the stage.

  
He’s not sure what really happened next, he sat in the back while the other poems were read, shuffled back onto stage when told to, his eyes stuck to the floor (despite the large cheers from the swim team, who were getting progressively more in trouble with the teachers) and then he was told he could leave. He didn’t know where to go, didn’t really want to see anyone and so he ended up back at the pool. The contest had been scheduled after school, much to all the sport clubs annoyance as it meant practice was cancelled, and had taken so long that it was now dinner time.

  
The pool was quiet and still and the early evening sky reflected on its surface. Nitori took his shoes off and pulled up his trousers again slipping his feet into the water as he sat on the side. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, watching his reflection and the ripples his legs made in the water as he moved them, before he heard the footsteps behind him. He didn’t turn around, too worried and embarrassed by whatever would happen next to do so, telling himself that if he didn’t turn around then he could hide from whoever it was. His plan failed as he stared at his captains reflection in the water. Silently Rin takes his shoes off and rolls up his trousers, copying Nitori as he sits down beside him, legs slipping into the cool water. They stay like that, in the silence for a moment, watching the water, their reflections slightly distorted by the ripples. Nitori wonders if Rin can hear his heartbeating as loudly as he does. It’s all that fills his head, a constant deep beat. He’s about to say something, though he’s not sure what, to break the now uncomfortable silence, but Rin beats him to it. He feels a light pat on his head, and turns to look at his captain.

  
“Thank you. Your words, they were kind of embarrassing to hear….and the guys will never let either of us live it down but thank you. To know that someone thinks of me like that, its a really nice feeling Ai…” Rin ruffles his hair, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck as he gets a little embarrassed a small smile on his lips. Nitori stares at his captain for a moment and then smiles. Its something that he’s sure will be a joke to their teammates, something they will never cease teasing them about but it doesn’t matter. Nitori is glad he said it because every word he said is true and is something that Rin should hear.

  
“Next time though….give me a bit of warning, ne?” Rin flicks his forehead and laughs, looking out to the water. Nitori rubs his head but keeps smiling, thinking to himself how happy he is to know Rin and be by his side. Rin looks back at him, waiting for the younger boy to say something. Nitori grins in response.

  
“Of course Rin-senpai!”

**Author's Note:**

> English translation from: http://miraclesmay.wordpress.com/2014/10/12/free-eternal-summer-character-song-vol-07-nitori-aiichirou-02-hes-so-perfect-lyricstl/


End file.
